


love/sex/dreams

by srkwords



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Sex, request, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srkwords/pseuds/srkwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is me fulfilling a request by darling user Mego for "Yoshimi doing a sexy striptease for Mac."</p>
<p>So... yeah, this is exactly that... and then some. Heh heh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love/sex/dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Play this song while you read this, because it's the song I imagined Yoshimi stripping to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yEG2VTHS9yg

Dusk was falling over Sanctuary, the horizon’s light spilling out from the shrinking sun in shades of magenta, tangerine, and plum. Yoshimi and MacCready had spent the entirety of the afternoon working on tilling one of the empty back lots to prepare it as new farmland for the ever-growing settlement. Their hands were dirty, their brows sweaty, their clothes sticking to slick skin like lazy gazes over particularly beautiful landscapes. 

_Speaking of particularly beautiful landscapes…_ MacCready wiped his palm against his forehead before drying it on his pant leg, taking a moment to allow his eyes to wander over to his partner, his lover, his wife – _Yoshimi_. She was bent over at the waist, using a gloved hand to plant a tato bulb, her charcoal black hair twisted into a braid that hung over her shoulder. He found himself following the lines of her body: the curve of her hip, the concave angle where her head met her neck, the dip of her lower back, the delicate arc of her wrist bone as she worked. He couldn’t help but imagine the way she’d bare her throat to him if he went over and wrapped her braid once, twice around his fist. He couldn’t help but imagine the grind of her pelvic bone against his, the memory of it’s painful pleasure washing over him like a gust of hot wind. 

“What are you staring at?” _Busted._  
“I… uh…” His face flushed a telling crimson as he attempted to look away, anywhere, any single place save for the round collar of the oversized white t-shirt she was wearing as she worked and the way the fabric clung to the swell of her sweeter-than-citrus breasts as she heaved with hard-working breaths, staring at him. He gulped, chuckling nervously as Yoshimi crossed her arms over her chest and cocked an eyebrow at him, refusing to meet her eye, looking past her, past their work, _past_ … until his eyes fell on a curious orange edge peeking out of the turned earth a few yards past where they were working. “ _That._ I’m staring at that.” He couldn’t control his giggling now, pointing past Yoshimi at what he had seen, even though they both knew full well what he had really been looking at.

“Hey, it’s a holotape! Let’s stop working for the day and go see what’s on it.”

-

The lights in their cabin were dim, giving the whole front room a campfire orange glow as Yoshimi took off her Pip-Boy and placed it on the coffee table, slipping the holotape in and fiddling with a few knobs before a low, steady beat started coming from it’s speakers. “Huh… it’s music! It’s… wow, I really like it, don’t you?”

_♪ I know I dream about her all day_  
_I think about her with her clothes off_  
_I'm ridin' 'round with my system pumpin' LSD_  
_I look for ways to say, "I love you"_  
_But I ain't into makin' love songs ♪_

He wasn’t sure if it was the hazy tiredness that came from a day of hard labor, the beautiful breathy voice coming from the Pip-Boy, or the singular strand of loose hair stuck to Yoshimi’s cheek curving towards her mouth as she looked at him over her shoulder, but in that moment MacCready couldn’t imagine any time in his life where he was more overcome with _pure fuckin’ emotion_. He felt like he was drifting away into space.

_♪ Baby, I'm just rappin' to this LSD_  
_She ain't a stranger to the city life_  
_I introduce her to this hippy life_  
_We make love under pretty lights ♪_

“I… uh… yeah.”

Yoshimi gave a knowing smile, standing up straight and facing him, taking a few steps towards him in the empty space of their foyer before reaching up to tug gently on the collar of his flannel button-down, leading him to the nearby couch. “Sit.” _What is she doing…?_

She took a few steps back and brought her braid over her shoulder, idly swaying her hips in a figure eight to the beat as she started untangling her hair. Her fingers were small and slight and the way they worked through to loosen the strands as she moved was strangely intimate. “You know, Robert...” She shook her hair out behind her, the swaying of her hips becoming a little more pronounced. “It was so hot out today…” She ran a palm against the bare skin of her neck, down over her breast to the hem of her t-shirt, toying with it with her fingers to reveal a few inches of sun-kissed flesh. MacCready gulped, clenching his fists in his lap. _Oh my god._

_♪ I get a feelin' it's a trippy night_  
_Them other drugs just don't fit me right_  
_Girl, I really fuckin' want love, sex, dream ♪_

“When it’s hot like that…” She bit her lip, looking at him mischievously out from under her thick lashes, “don’t you just… get kind of… hazy?” She turned around, pulling the t-shirt up more, and MacCready could feel his throat tighten over any chance of an intelligible response as she bent down to give him nothing but an eyeful of her perfectly _round fuckin’ ass Jesus, Mary, and Joseph_. She stood up straight again, continuing to sway as she casually pulled the t-shirt off and over her head, circling around to the other side of the coffee table, closer, closer, _closer_.

_♪ Another quarter to the face system_  
_Make no mistakes, it's all a leap of faith for love_  
_It takes a place in feelin' that you crave doin' love, sex, dreams ♪_

MacCready wished he could think of something to say – _anything_ , though he was really hoping for something clever and sexy. All he could muster while she neared him, the citrus-and-smoke smell of her overwhelming his nostrils, was a short “oh” as she straddled him on the couch. “Hi, Robert.” The smile on her face was fireworks through a smoke bomb, a gold plated plasma grenade. It was electric. It was _devastating_. His dick was so hard just the slightest twitch of her hovering above his lap was enough to send him reeling. 

She took his hands from where they initially settled on her hips and slid them forward onto her stomach, up her ribs, arching her back forward to whisper “touch me” with a flick of her tongue against his ear. MacCready’s body took over where his _stupid head_ couldn’t and he ran his hands roughly over her breasts, shoulders, down her arms before circling them around her waist then down, under her ass as he lifted her up to wrap her legs around his waist. 

_♪ It started in Hollywood_  
_Dreamin' of sharin' love_  
_My tongue had a loss for words_  
_Cause my feelings just said it all ♪_

He stumbled briefly, overwhelmed by emotion and desire, but their combined laughter brought his energy back as his mouth found hers in a fervored kiss. Lips brushed lips, teeth hit teeth, tongues met and separated in a rush of _pure fuckin’ bliss_. A groan ripped from MacCready’s throat as Yoshimi wordlessly grabbed a fistful of his thick chestnut hair and pushed his head hard against her own, sucking his bottom lip between her teeth. He carried her up the stairs, wrapped around him like paper around a gift. A gift MacCready could barely wait to unwrap.

“Yo… Yo… I just…”

They hadn’t even made it halfway up the stairs before he dropped to his knees, setting her down on the step above him, not pausing before he unbuttoned the waist band of her pants and pulled them down, throwing them away haphazardly. She hooked her thighs on his shoulders and he nuzzled into the hot, wet point of her center. A shudder rolled through her body and she bucked her hips against his face as his tongue circled, entered, and whispered sweet prayers against her sex. The wooden slats of the stairs dug into her forearms, back, and thighs. It burned against his knees and ankles. They didn’t care, _not even a little_.

_♪ Party just started up_  
_Dreamin' of sharin' worlds_  
_Held this feeling for way too long_  
_Said I really wanna let it go ♪_

“R… robert.” Her breath hitched in her throat, the low tones of her moaning sweet and soft like foam on top of a rolling wave. MacCready wanted so badly to be inside her, to push himself against her, to feel her thighs stick to his stomach as he pulled her up and _fucked her_ , but he held off, he paid homage to _how fucking beautiful_ she was with his tongue, with his fingers, his breath, his hands, his every movement.

It wasn’t long until she shuddered, grabbing at him with lazy, weak fingers as the pleasure of her orgasm slid through her like a languid summer skyline. She felt like a _clear, cloudless sky and pink rustling grass over a curved hilltop_. She felt inexplicable. His name passed her lips in a sharp, single note and when MacCready saw her lips form those syllables - a gentle circle of her mouth followed by the puckering of her lips - he was gone. He couldn’t help but pull himself up by one of the wooden stair slats and climb up so his face was parallel with hers, her entrance wet and open – waiting, begging, asking. _For him_.

_♪ Feeling low some times when the light shines down_  
_Takes me high_  
_Can you feel it?_  
_Can you feel it? ♪_

Once he was inside her, the rest became a blur of hands, mouths, and skin. Her breasts pressed flat against his chest, her arms encircled him, pulling at him – his hair, his lower back, his arms. Yoshimi pressed up against MacCready as if she wanted him to enter her completely, become a part of her, become everything. Even if he couldn’t do it physically, he knew he was hers in every other sense of the word. Each time he thrust his hips upward, leaning his forehead against her ankle as her feet crossed behind his head, his hands under her bottom as he lifted her up to take all of him as best she could, MacCready felt a growing pressure in his abdomen, a growing brightness behind his eyes. He was overwhelmed by his _amazing fuckin' luck_ every time he heard the soft damp sighing of their bodies in motion.

_♪ Feeling low sometimes when the light shines down_  
_Takes me high_  
_Can you feel it?_  
_Can you feel it? ♪_

When she came again, it was with a scream and not a whisper. He joined her in rapturous sound, spilling himself completely inside her, holding himself firm against her, his whole body shivering from foot to fingertip, reluctant to pull his body away and lose the beautiful perfect heat of the moment. Yoshimi pulled her legs down from his shoulders and wrapped them around his waist, reaching a hand up to brush a few strands of hair from his forehead before curving it against his face and bringing it to hers for a breathy kiss.

“Hey, Robert?”  
“Mm, yeah?”  
“I’m pretty sure I have a bruise from where this stair is cutting into my back. Let’s go to up to bed.”  
“Okay, fine.”  
“Oh, and one more thing.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Next time I do a striptease, let me finish it before you get me all worked up like that.”  
“Deal.”  
“Oh, wait, there’s another thing.”  
“Come on, Yosh. What else?”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too. More than you’ll ever know.”


End file.
